


peanut butter

by deepfriedyoutiao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e11 First Born, Gen, Guinea Pig Owner Castiel (Supernatural), One Shot, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Side Dean Winchester, Whether He Realizes It Or Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepfriedyoutiao/pseuds/deepfriedyoutiao
Summary: Somehow Sam ended up standing in front of a pet shop, and he questioned himself just how did he get to this point. But that didn't really matter. If it's for Castiel, then it's not something Sam would think twice about.In which Sam bought Castiel a guinea pig after seeing the angel's reaction during one of their previous conversations.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	peanut butter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done before but oh well. I'm posting it anyway.

_“You have a guinea pig? Where?”_

_“Me, Cas. I'm the guinea pig.”_

Sam could still recall the face Castiel made when he spoke of guinea pig. With a frown on his face, the angel looked serious, but Sam swore he could see the little sparks of excitement in his blue eyes. He thought Castiel was adorable. Especially when Sam saw how obviously upset Castiel and the sound of his “Oh” were after he told him that the guinea pig he mentioned earlier wasn't really about ‘the animal’, but more in the line of ‘the test subject for experiment’.

And that's how Sam ended up standing in front of a pet shop, at times questioning himself just how did he get to this point. But that didn't really matter. If it's for Castiel, then it's not something Sam would think twice about.

The staff who greeted him was a woman probably in her late twenties. She helped Sam out by answering his questions regarding guinea pig and its care routine and throughout his stay there Sam somehow managed to learn a bit about the different types of guinea pigs.

Among all the guinea pigs in the shop, there was one that caught his attention. The beige coloured one. Its fur reminded Sam of Castiel's trench coat. They both shared the same colour. The moment he laid eyes on it Sam thought he had found the perfect guinea pig for Castiel, and without any hesitations, decided to buy it.

When Sam came back to the bunker later, Castiel whose head was buried in old books looked up to find a cage in Sam's right hand and a plastic bag full of things he had never seen before in the other. Curious, Castiel put down the book he was currently reading and stood up from his seat to approach Sam.

“Oh hey, Cas!” A broad smile graced Sam's features the moment he spotted the angel. “Here. For you.” Sam lifted up the cage to Castiel's eye level and studied the change in his expression.

“Is that...”

“Guinea pig. Yes.” Sam passed the cage to Castiel, who carefully took it.

Sam noted in satisfaction at how Castiel was, without a doubt, enamoured by the guinea pig. A sense of happiness washed over Sam at the sight of Castiel quietly admiring the small animal.

“Guinea pig. But why, Sam?” he asked after a short silence, astonished.

“Well, just because,” Sam replied, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I thought it'd be nice to keep a pet here. Plus, you might want to see it, a guinea pig.”

“I'd love to see it,” Castiel confirmed with a genuine smile on his face.

For a fleeting second, Sam felt his heart fluttered. “T-Then, that's good! Anyway, here. I've bought its necessities. The food, the litter, water bottle for drinking, a wheel for it to play with.” Sam placed them on the table, taking them out of the plastic bag one by one as he showed it to Castiel. Smiling at the angel, Sam then said, “The only thing left is for you to name it.”

“Name? Me?” the angel asked, glancing at the now sleeping guinea pig. He seemed a little surprise on hearing Sam. “But aren't you the one who bought it?”

“Yeah. _For you._ I bought it for you, Cas. So technically it's yours and you get to decide on its name.”

Castiel's expression softened. He took Sam's hands into his and gave it a gentle squeeze before saying, “Thank you, Sam.”

“No problem, Cas. No problem,” said Sam after a short pause. Looking down at his hands, he could still feel the warmth from the angel's hands. A small smile graced his features later as he recalled the day he first met and shook hands with Castiel. The kind gesture made his heart skip a beat or two and it still managed to give the same impact even today, much to Sam's surprise. 

Castiel put the cage on the table, staring hard at the small animal. His brow furrowed as he fell into a deep thought trying to come up with a good name for the guinea pig, and Sam couldn't help but chuckled at the angel.

He gave Castiel a pat on the shoulder. “Relax, Cas. You're gonna scare it off with your serious face.”

“Peanut butter,” Castiel blurted after a moment of silence.

“What?”

Castiel turned at Sam. “I've come up with its name. It's Peanut Butter.”

“Peanut Butter?”

Castiel nodded.

“Okay... Why did you choose that?”

“Because of its colour.”

“Its colour?”

“It reminds me of PB and J. So I shall call it Peanut Butter.” Castiel seemed pretty satisfied with his choice of name. “What do you think, Sam?”

Sam thought it was amusing. How he also chose this guinea pig because of its colour, but for a reason different than that of Castiel. “I think it's a great name,” he answered, smiling fondly at the angel.

Castiel returned the smile and turned at the cage to silently observe the small pet he received from Sam which he named Peanut Butter.

“Oh, yeah, by the way, Peanut Butter is a he.”

When Dean came back later that night, he was visibly perplexed at the sight of the cage on the table and an energetic Peanut Butter running on the wheel while being stared at by Castiel whose serious look might get misinterpreted by those who didn't know him well.

“Is that a hamster?” Dean asked, face scrunched up in bewilderment.

“It's a guinea pig. And his name is Peanut Butter,” Castiel answered, never once turning around to spare Dean a glance.

“Okay,” Dean simply replied. He turned at Sam, giving his brother a look that said, _‘You're the one who bought it, didn't you, Sam?’_

To which Sam only responded by raising his eyebrows that could mean, _‘Well...’_

Dean sighed. He shook his head and shot Sam his _‘We'll talk about this later’_ look before he left for a shower.

Sam's lips curled into a small smile as he watched Dean disappeared into his room. Walking towards Castiel and his new pet, Sam took with him the food for guinea pig that he bought earlier. Sam shared with Castiel, who got ecstatic later on, about some tips he learned from the pet shop's staff and they spent the night trying it out to get close with the still indifferent Peanut Butter.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister got herself a hamster and thus, the creation of this fic. Also, I love this pairing a lot and I want to try writing a fic for them even if it's short and/or the idea has been done before. 
> 
> p/s: I'm trying to learn how to tag better so if you think there's other tag I should include/remove, do let me know!


End file.
